There exists a need for energetic binders that are thermally stable and that are not highly impact sensitive. This need is most urgently felt in the area of tactical ordnance. These binders are most suitably provided in the form of polymers, for ease of manufacture. There exists a corresponding need for monomers capable of producing such energetic polymers suitable for the uses described.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new class of chemical compounds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new class of monomers.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a new class of monomers suitable for polymerization into polymers useful as energetic binders.